Girl Meets: Fun With Four
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley Matthews had the appartment all to herself, but that quickly changed when people just drop by in the middle of her fun private time. What will happen between the three people that showed up? Will Riley tell them to leave like a good girl not wanting to be in some kind of trouble or be a bad girl and have them stay? Only one way to find out.


This Story is rated M and it contains sex. I don't: Own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

This story idea came from Torigagged

It was just Riley in the apartment. Her father was at the school at a school meeting, her mom was at work, and her little brother was at Doy's house. She knew she had plenty of time to do what she really wanted and that was being a bad girl. Even if she only did it in her room and Maya's. She quickly got naked but leaving on her stockings. She went to her closet and picked up the loos floorboard and took out a box. She smiled and took out what she wanted. A seven inch pink and purple sparkly dildo. She quickly went onto her bed and went to work. While fucking herself with one hand and playing with her breasts in the other while thinking the dildo was Luck's dick sometimes Farkle's Maya came into the window watching her best friend playing with herself. She just smiled and kissed her on the lips. Riley opened up her eyes seeing her best friend and smiled. Maya soon took over for Riley as she moved the dildo in and out of her and licking her clit. Riley just moaned as her friend went faster and faster until she squirted on Maya's face. Maya smiled and licked her lips.

"You taste better and better."

"Yeaa! Do you want a turn?"

"Oh honey I want both of us to have a turn at the same time but you only have one dildo."

"No I don't I have one big one that has both ends."

"Riley you bad girl."

"I know I will go get it."

Once Riley left Maya started to get naked when Riley came back Maya was only in her panties.

"I hate to brake it to you Riles that's Auggie's snake."

"I know it's inside."

Riley unzipped the blended in zipper on the snake and pulled out the twenty inch dildo.

"Wow that's one way to hide a dildo."

"Farkle made the snake to hide this bad boy."

"Wait Farkle?"

"Yah he saw me using it on myself and told him I did not know how to hide it."

"Now why don't we use it on ourselves. Maya pulled down her panties and went onto the bed. Riley soon followed. They both easily slipped their end into their pussie. They slowly started and picked up speed that went faster and faster. The girls both managed to squirt at the same time. They soon leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss broke when they heard a voice.

"Why don't you ladies try a real dick."

There stood Lucas with his huge dick hanging out of his pants. Before the girls could get their hands on the Texans huge dick Riley's door opened to be Josh.

"I won't tell if I join in the fun, but I get to fuck my Riley first."

"Well it's just you and me then Ranger Dick,"

The boys quickly got naked reveling that the boys where the same size. It did not take long for the fucking. Maya was doing the Cow Girl while Riley was doing Doggie. The boys went faster and faster. It became too much for the girls as they squirted but the boys still was not on the edge yet. This time the girls were on their backs. While being fucked the girls made out. This just made the boys fuck even more until they squirted again. Both boys where getting close and they took their dicks out where they gladly sucked off their juices until the boys came in their mouths. It quickly went to round two where Lucas is now fucking Riley and Josh fucking Maya. Just by entering them the girls squirted. The boys went faster and faster. The girls once again made out. Round two lasted little bit longer. The boys pulled out and they got the girls into a sixty nine. While the girls eat each other out the boys where ducking the girls in the ass. All day moaning had been going on. Just by fucking the girls' asses for a short time caused the girls to squirt and for the boys to pull out giving the girls their dicks to be sucked. Once the boys came in their mouths they heard a voice.

"Ladies"

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me a review that is open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's free to be one. If you have a story idea let me know.** _(I don't do adult+young unless it involves Josh with Riley & friends or Jessie & the kids she takes care off including their friends)_ **Feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
